Most vehicles have a door latch assembly that is a combination of a mechanical system and an electrical system. The primary function of the mechanical system is to keep the vehicle door closed and locked while also providing a means for opening or unlocking the door. The primary function of the electrical system in the latch is to provide a signal or signals to a control unit or controller wherein the signals are indicative of any one of a number of various positional elements of the latching system including but not limited to the vehicle's door position and locking and latching status of the mechanical system. These signals are provided by sensors or switches that are typically exposed to various environmental conditions and the historical performance such systems have exhibited a distinct need to function flawlessly in wet environments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a door latch assembly with a plurality of sensors or switches that are not susceptible to the deleterious effect of a wet environment.